The Legend of Zelda: The Sacred Amulets
by zebraFinch
Summary: Evil has awoken to threaten Hyrule. The TriForce has reemerged in two chosen ones, Zelda and Link, though Power has fallen to an unknown. A Dark being named Cronan has taken over, creating an item to link Twilight with Hyrule to rule both. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE SACRED AMULETS

S Y N O P S I S: Takes place between OoT and TwiP. A dark power has once again ensnared Hyrule, and the pieces of the TriForce have reemerged once again. The Seven Sages are gone—the only pieces left are charms that hung about their neck. Whoever gathers all of these has control over Hyrule, the TriForce, and the Twilight Realm. Please read and review and enjoy!

A/N: Retyping this from a burst of must from last night. My hand aches now and it's a pain having to rewrite it, but oh well .

And I do not own anything from Legend of Zelda, Nintindo does. Grr…but I do own my own characters and the main plot of this story, and Camasho was my made up place. though many parts are inspired from different things…grumblesatleastIownsomethinggrumbles

I apologize in advance for any time that I might not be able to update right on the dot.

PROLOGUE: Ocarina 

Evening had come over the fields of Hyrule, blanketing them in a heavy darkness from which only a crescent moon and a scarce few stars shone through. There was a complete absence of movement; not even the creatures that normally flew, prowled, walked, or loped over the fields in some manner were out. At one of the springs that wove its way through the plains, a young woman in her mid- to late teenage years was leaning against her grey horse, softly stroking its flaxen mane.

She was garbed in a traveling cloak, patched and freyed, not to unlike those of wandering peasants. Her hair was red-blond, tied up at the moment. Her violet eyes were locked upon the sillouette of the castle in the distance. She sighed, looking wistfully in its direction.

"Zelda…" came a voice to her side, "Won't you come and eat some supper."

"No," said Zelda, still looking at the castle, "I am not that hungry."

"Please trust your father dear," said the old woman, coming forward and placing a head on the young woman's shoulder. "I've been with your family for many years, and the king is wise. Please follow his judgement. Even though I have not a clue what is going on, I know he does and that is why he asked you to leave." She paused a moment before going on. "We will know more in the morning, now come and eat."

Zelda sighed, gently pushing the older woman's hand off of her shoulder. "I'm just unsure about what needs to be done…I'm…frightened."

"Don't be ashamed to be scared, dear. Well, if you feel like eating something, come over in a few minutes."

"I will Irma."

Zelda walked over to the edge of one of the rivulets cutting through Hyrule field, sitting down on a rock at its edge, letting her feet dangle. Reaching into a pouch at her side, she brought out a small blue object. She peered at the Ocarina.

_So this is the famed family Ocarina…_ She studied it, fingers tracing over the small designs etched into it. Some were familiar Hylian runes, and others were ancient and unrecognizable. Her hand closed around the warm wooden instrument. It felt so warm and…_right_ in her hands.

_So this little heirloom is what Father wanted me to protect. I've heard its legends—the tales surrounding it. Even the Hero of Time played upon this instrument…What makes it so special?_

Even though Zelda knew about the ocarina, she had never actually played or really looked at it. Her father had always kept it locked up, never taking it out. As a child, the secrecy surrounding the little object had always puzzled her. But as time went by and she grew up, she forgot all about the source of her curiosity. Now that curisoty resurfaced tenfold when her father came into her room earlier that night, gave her the pouch with the ocarina, and told her to guard it and to leave. They were headed towards the Zoras domain, knowing that they were friendly with those of Hyrule and the royal family.

A sudden harsh breeze blew from the South, causing Zelda to shiver and draw her cloak around her. This was puzzling. Normally warm, humid winds would blow from the South and collide with the dry, arid winds from the desert in the west. This would cause intense bursts of rain showers that would turn into giant monsoons sometimes. Many linked this to the reason why all of Hyrule had been flooded. So this cool, harsh wind from the South was a very unusual event.

Zelda glanced up at the sky, which was now pitch black. Swirling clouds blanketed the moon and stars, making the fields fall into darkness. The clouds had a green tinge to them, mixed with little flashes of orange that appeared periodically like lightning. She shivered again, this time from both nerves and chill.

She followed the line of the horizon with her eyes. The only source of light was a collection of tiny pipwrinks in the distance. She knew this to be the small, rural village of Camasho. It was not well-known, but it was one of the closest places one could get to rest during the night. At the moment, her group was too far away to recooperate there at the moment. Camasho was also Hyrules main source of milk and many crops. Zelda felt a little nervous they were camping out in the open—she would have felt much more comfortable in a cozy hotel room in a village rather than in blankets in the harsh blanket of night in Hyrule field.

She looked back over to the camp. The fire was now doused, the three soldiers that had accompanied them were wrapped in their blankets, and Irma had already made a palette for Zelda. Yet she was not ready to come to bed just yet; her nerves were still wired from the approaching storm.

The ocarina suddenly slipped in her hands. She grasped it close, looking at it once more. This was meant for music, obviously. Zelda felt tempted to play it, but she knew nothing of the proper way to do so. All she could do was sing…sort of.

But her mother was a wonderful singer. Zelda fell into a memory of long ago, back when her mother had been alive. Back on stormy nights not too unlike these, Zelda would stay awake in fright, calling for her mother. Her mother would come rushing in, checking on her only daughter to make sure she was fine. To make Zelda fall asleep, her mother would hum a lullaby. It was always the same one, the same beautiful one without words that would calm the princess's nerves, easing her into a deep slumber.

Zelda hummed the tune, her mother's image fresh in her mind. It had been quite a while since her death, but she still thought about her every day.

Wrapped in her thoughts and memories, Zelda brought the ocarina impulsively up to her lips, putting the mouthpiece to her mouth and situating her fingers and then blew a single note. It reverberated around the field, the most beautiful and crystalline note she had ever heard.

The tune her mother would hum still fresh in her mind, Zelda started to play it on the small instrument, her fingers moving as if she knew how to play the ocarina all along. She closed her eyes, her entire being wrapped around this one song.

She played the lullaby for a while, holding out the last vabrato note. She released it, and it flew along the breeze, now warmed suddenly. Zelda felt her left hand tingle and she reached down to touch it, when suddenly there came an ear-piercing shriek from the east.

Zelda doubled over, pain coursing through her hand as if she had held it up to a white-hot flame. She looked at it, tilting her head; what she saw made her gap.

The three triangle pattern of the TriForce had suddenly appeared upon her right hand, giving out a steady glow that almost blinded her for a moment. It extinguished briefly, to where only the lower right half was glowing and pulsating.

_Wisdom?_ Zelda wondered, confused greatly at the moment. All in her life she had never seen or heard of anything of what just went on. She was fascinated by the marking that had just appeared, but was brought back to reality by another unearthly scream from the east—no, from the castle.

Zelda stood quickly, holding her hand. The soldiers and Irma had awoken by now, all looking in the direction that she was.

"By the Goddess…" breathed a soldier named Savo, "What is that?"

"What is what?" asked Zelda, coming to stand beside them.

Her question was immediately answered by a large form rising into the air over the hills. It was emmense and almost ghostly, the edges of its body undefined. It took the image of a winged bird or reptile—its form was so blurred that she could not tell certainly what it was—and was hovering after coming from the castle. As she looked closer, Zelda spotted a rider that was perched upon the collarbone on the lower part of the creature's neck, where it joined its shoulders. The rider seemed to survey the fields for a moment before finally locking his view in Zelda's direction.

Feeling her heart drop, she rushed to Savo. "Keep these," she commanded, putting the ocarina in the leather pouch and thrust it in his arms. She did not wait for a garbled protest as she took the small charm from around her neck. It was round and light green, the crystal within swirled like liquid. Within the odd form or a winged horse could be seen. Zelda removed it from her neck and studied it for just a second, for that was the only time she would have to study the last thing she owned that linked her to her mother.

Her mother had owned the necklace ever since she could remember. Zelda would always ask to see it. Her mother said it was magic and she believed her. Whenever one placed their hand over it and said the Hylian word for a certain creature, and the name, the animal would come forward trustingly. Whatever it was, magic or coincedence, Zelda would keep the charm close to her heart. Now she parted with it for the first time.

Before handing it to Savo to put in the pouch, Zelda put her hand over it and murmured, "Tearlach…"

Her grey stallion trotted in her direction, sliding to a stop before her. His ears were pinned and eyes rimmed with fear as he heard the shrieks of whatever the creature was. Zelda placed a calming hand on his muzzle before handing the necklace to Savo.

"Milady, what-?"

"Please keep good care of these things," she begged, eyes still locked on the flying creature, which had started to fly in their direction. "Use Tearlach and get to Camasho, which is the closest refuge, as fast as you can. He is swift and will take you there well."

"But Princess, what about you?"

"All father told me to do was to guard and take care of these things with my life, and I shall do so," she stated. And no one could change Zelda's opinion. "Besides, they don't care about a lowly Hylian soldier, that thing wants me…I can feel it." Her had had a spasm of pain going through it again, emphasizing her statement. She grimaced once before going on.

"Go! Now!"

Tearlach reared and shied away as the dragon-like creature suddenly swooped upon them, screeching and thrusting its talons out There was a purple ball of magic electrifying the rider's hands and it was thrown out at Zelda's group. She was thrown up in the air and back for a few yards before hitting the ground—hard.

Taking in deep breaths while holding her side, Zelda sat up and looked to her right. Remorse and guilt lept in her heart at seeing Irma's crumpled form beside her, eyes opened and glazed over. Without even checking, Zelda knew she was dead. But there was no time for her to even offer a prayer of grief, as the creature had landed and was now looking towards Savo.

Zelda took a deep breath, wishing for a moment she had Courage to help her, but she must use whatever blessing this new marking had given her in wisdom. "What do you want?" She hoped that the thing would turn its attention to her. The rider turned his attention to Zelda, while his mount continued to assault Savo and Tearlach as they galloped away.

The…_being_ was completely garbed in black with orange and green lines of foreign design upon his cloak. His face was blocked by a helment that was in the shape of some sort of severe and viscious bird. Zelda backed up and tried to stand, but a sharp pain in her ribs forced her back down in a groan. The thing before her chuckled.

"I am here to retrieve something of great importance. Many things in fact," stated the humanoid, his mouth in a grin that revealed pointed teeth. "Your father would not reveal so much, so I thought that I would get more out of you, princess."

Zelda remained silent, her violet eyes boring into the gaping black holes in his mask for his eyes. He laughed again at her silence.

"Determined I see," he observed.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Ah so you _do_ speak. I am Cronan…."

He paused before continuing. "And I'm here for a little thing that I think your father gave you?"

"I do not have the ocarina, if that's what you're after."

He cocked his head. "The Ocarina of Time? I didn't know you had that, thank you for telling me." Zelda could have mentally kicked herself. "Anyway, I'm after a little amulet that you keep around your neck."

_What?!_ Zelda was astonished that he was after whatever her mother had placed in that charm. At least she had the faintest premonition to give to Savo.

"It's not here," she said simply.

"What?" He looked at her. She could feel the anger radiating from him.

"I told you, I. Don't. Have. It."

He snarled, his hand curving ahead of her. "Well in that case, I will just take the TriForce. That should please him enough, for wisdom brings balance to power."

"Who? Power? What are you--?"

She was cut off as his hand snaked to her throat, pinning her down. His other hand was popised above, magic starting to glow in his palm.

Zelda suddenly felt her right hand warm. Gasping for air, she saw a blinding light coming from the marking. Cronan screamed, suddenly releasing her.

The last thing she saw was the winged creature landing, the now blurry form of Cronan staggering towards it. Zelda saw black and fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, in the village of Camasho, a young Hylian named Link awoke with a start, the back of his left hand burning.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems a little dark, but after Chapter one it lightens a littleit brings excitement!…Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Please Review if you've read!!! And sorry for the huge prologue 


	2. Chapter I: Camasho

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE SACRED AMULETS

Chapter One: Camasho 

Link awoke with a jump, the back of his left hand burning like he had held it up to the hot horseshoe a blacksmith had just taken off the furnace. As he brought it from beneath the covers, glowing light caused him to have to shut his eyes tightly to keep it from blinding him.

When he dared to open them, he saw the pattern of the TriForce dancing in front of him, radiating from the back of his hand. Link sat up quickly, so quickly that he hit his head on the low roof above his bed. Puzzled, he peered at it, studying the holy symbol.

It gleamed with an unearthly light, pulsating periodically as if alive in some way. Soon, the image dimmed until it faded totally, except for the small triangle in the left corner. The TriForce of courage.

_Courage?_ Link leaned over, bringing his hand to the moonlight streaming through the window. The other half of the pattern was still upon the back of his palm, only faded to the likes of a tattoo. Link tilted his head, blinking a few times to see if he was just seeing things. The same image still gleamed at him, but only this time the left-most triangle dimmed entirely. The pattern as a whole still showed in the silver light, throbbing and tingling—not as much as the intense burning sensation that had awoken him.

Link laid back down, still holding the back of his hand in front of his eyes. It was an odd thing to be woken up by a strange symbol of the Goddesses suddenly appearing on the back of one's hand. Once again he shook his head, puzzled. To Link, important matters that needed a lot of thinking over were best left until morning, when he was less groggy.

Sleep starting to creep upon him once more, even though he wanted to remain awake to study this strange event further. He slumped back down, his head settling on his pillow as he fell back to sleep, his left hand tenderly on top of the sheets.

* * *

The sunlight blazing through his bedside window brought Link slowly out of his slumber. The Hylian yawned and stretched—morning was not the best time of day for him. As he brought his hands up in a rather luxurious yawn, something on the back of his left hand caught his eye. As his eyes fell on the TriForce symbol, he felt his heart clench.

The cluttered memories from last night came flooding back. Why had he not reacted to this in a more urgent manner the night before? He could have beat himself up if he was capable of doing so. Once again he looked a the symbol, confusion and worry coming as tireless waves crashing on the shore of his mind. Link sat up abruptly, his head colliding with the roof of his house. HE winced, rubbing it. Why in the world had the second floor been built so close to the roof?

Softly cursing the person who constructed the house he lived in, Link descended the ladder to the first floor. He ran to the water jug that rested on the table, pouring the water on his hand. He rubbed the symbol vigorously until the back of his hand was pink, but the TriForce did not fade. Heart still beating fast, Link leaned against the small mantle of the fireplace, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

_Why am I panicking? There is no reason for me to do this. It's just an odd marking that appeared…well…it appeared out of nowhere but it's not life-threatening. I should be fine…_

Link concluded that he should not let others see his strange symbol. A throb from the back of his palm seemed to affirm this. After pulling on a tunic, pants and boots, Link rummaged though his cupboard until he found bandages and dressings. He wrapped his left hand rather clumsily with the bandages, covering the TriForce. When he finished, he admired his work. Rather sloppy, but it would do as an excuse for covering his hand.

Looking out the window above the small table in his house, Link saw the sun was now above the tree-tops—well into mid-morning. He took a horse halter off of a hook in the corner and opened his door, feeling the warmth of the morning hit his skin. He shouldered the halter, walking towards the field that was two plots over from where he lived. As he passed by the neighboring houses, he gave a greeting nod to those planting or resting in their yards.

Finally he came to the gate of the field. Link owned a beautiful horse named Epona that was given to him by his grandmother. However, the land that Link owned only contained a house and a small garden, for his grandmother had been a shop keeper and did not require as much lands as most others did in the rural farming village of Camasho. So he kept the mare at a neighboring friend and farmer by the name of Paelle.

Link opened the gate, shutting it behind him. His eyes scanned the field and he spotted five four-legged forms in the distance. His eyebrows creased in confusion. There were normally four horses that remained in the field: Epona, and Paelle's bay stallion, black mare, and black foal. Now, there was a grey horse intermingling with the grazing bunch. Link gave a sharp whistle. The quintet picked up their heads in unison. The chestnut mare snorted, then cantered in his direction. Paelle's horses soon followed, while the grey horse lingered behind, staring after them.

Epona slid to a halt in front of him, nickering a greeting and nuzzling his chest, snuffing his pockets.

Link chuckled. "I'm sorry girl, I forgot to bring any carrots."

Epona huffed and backed a few feet, tossing her head, ears pinned as if she were insulted. She then reared, trotting off towards the right.

"Oh no you don't," said Link, jogging after her.

Epona let out a playful whinny, giving on buck as she threw herself forward, galloping towards the part of the field where the grey horse was. Link ran after her, breathing hard. At least the sparring contests he participated in with with Paelle's son, Talon, had kept him in shape.

Link stopped as he saw Epona slow to a prancing sort of trot in front of the grey stallion. She seemed to be showing off. Link shook his head, chuckling as he walked forward to the grey horse.

The stallion snorted but did not move away. Link extended a hand. The horse sniffed it once, then lowered his head to graze once again, permitting Link to come closer.

The horse was beautiful—and expensive looking. Only those who had lots of money or were of nobility could afford a steed such as this; money that he knew Paelle never could make in three lifetimes.

As he looked over the equine, he felt concern as he saw bruises and scrapes—even some burn marks—scattered over the beautiful silver hide. _What could have caused this?_ Balm and ointment had been placed over the more serious wounds.

He patted the grey horse, looking at his mare. Epona was a few paces off, head bowed in a rather moody posture at Link's lack of attention. Link laughed and walked to her, sliding the halter and rope over her head. She picked her head up as Link got on her, guiding her towards the gate. He looked behind him to the stallion, who was now following them.

Coming to the gate, Link leaned over and opened it, trotting Epona through it and allowing to to shut behind him. The grey horse stared after him as he rounded the corner of Paelle's house.

Talon was standing in the front yard.

"Hi Link, how are you?" he asked, coming forward. "Mother said she saw a light in your house in the middle of the night and wondered if you were okay.

"I thought I heard something and woke up, then tipped the candle I lit over and it burned me," lied Link, holding up his bandaged left hand as evidence.

"Ah," said Talon, taking a carrot out of he pocked and offering it to the red mare. Epona happily chomped it up.

"Talon, who's horse is that?" questioned Link, gesturing toward the grey stallion at the fence. "He looks mighty expensive."

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" asked Link, confused.

"Some soldier rode here in the middle of night on that horse," explained Talon. "His armor and shield looked like the ones that only the Hylian Knights bear."

Link's eyebrows raised in astonishment and mild disbelief. Hylian Knights were of high ranking noble status in Hyrule—only a scattered few were privledged to be considered in the ranks. They would have to do some great deed or act or be hand-picked by the King himself or some other important member of the royal family. Why one would be in Camasho was beyond Link's grasp.

"Hylian Knight, eh?" he stated, arms crossed over his chest. "Where is this knight now?"

"He came here very injured, barely staying on his horse when he came in last night. It looked like he's been riding very hard for a long time, because the horse was breathing badly and frothy. The soldier fell off his horse and Father and the neighbor carried him to Basha."

Basha was one of the only Hylians besides Link that lived in Camasho. She was considered the local doctor and was an eccentric herbalist on the side.

"I'm curious anyway, so why don't you come with me to Basha's?" stated Talon.

Link agreed and walked with his friend to Basha's house. As they came to the yard, Talon's mother Jenane was dumping out water on the flowers. She waved to the two boys before entering the house again. Jenane was one of those people who fixed minor cuts and abrasions all the time, be it Link, Talon, or Talon's younger sister Soyra. Sometimes she would assist Basha—that is, if Basha was in the mood for assitance.

Talon entered the house before Link. Link hesitated. Basha for some reason did not like Link to hang around her house-slash-shop that much. He made up his mind and piushed open the door and was greeted by Basha shoving bed linens in his arms.

"Might as well make yourself useful since you've decided to barge in," she muttered. "Toss those in that trough of soapy water over there."

Link peered around the mass of sheets and saw a bucket in the nearby corner. He threw the linens in the bucket and wandered to stand by the wall to the opposite and right of the bed, where a heavily bandaged form could be seen. Jenane was placin a ret rag upon the man's forehead. Talon came to stand beside Link. Jenane looked up to her son and Link.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, knowing that neither of them desired to work.

"Link wanted to know who the guy was," said Talon hurridly. Link glared at the boy.

"I'm sure the poor man doesn't appreciate gawking, but you can both try to see if there's some form of identification in his leather carry pouch over there," she said, pointing to the foot of the bed.

Both of the teens went over to where a sword and shield lay, a leather pouch slung over them. Talon picked up the pouch and laied it aside, taking the sword in his hands, unsheathing it partially. Link crouched and unbuttoned the pouch, throwing back the soft leather flap. Just as he peered in it, the man gasped from the bed, sitting up abruptly.

"Don't touch that!" he gasped, grimacing as he leaned forward and reached out for it.

Link paused, then handed the other Hylian the pouch. The man's gloved hand snagged on Link's bandages and pulled them loose, causing them to sag and partially reveal the marking of the TriForce. Link felt the man staring at the back of his hand, and looked up to see his mouth half-open. Link brought it back to his side, re-wrapping the bandages.

The man laid back down with a groan, eyes shut tight in pain. "What is your name young man?" he questioned.

"It is Link, Sir…?"

"Savo."

"Ah."

"Can you tell us how this happened?" asked Basha in a gruff voice, shoving Link aside. "I need to know what antidotes to treat you with, for it seems magic was involved in some way or another.

_Magic?_ Thought Link, mildly surprised. Through the years, magic had started to become less and less prominent in Hyrule, and it was very uncommon for aggressive forms of spellcasting to occur.

"Hyrule is in danger, as is this town," stated the man in a grave voice, his eyes locked on Link.

* * *

A/N: Might seem a little boring, but it's a chapter to set the beginning. 


	3. Chapter II: Questions and Answers

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE SACRED AMULETS

A/N: Thank you to my first reviewers, pinguinolatino glad you enjoyed it and Blue-Horizons I will follow your advice about that word And I'm honored about being on your list As to everyone else, I do appreciate all the reviews you give, and critiques. There's always room for improvement and I wish to make this fan-fiction the best it can be. Enjoy!

Chapter II: Questions and Answers 

Link was still locked on the fact that the man had mentioned magic. In the village of Camasho, there was very little talk of the matter; the only discussions that came around were centered on Basha and her herbalism, but that was the furthest extent of it. And from tales that Link had heard over his childhood, magic went hand in hand with danger. The man lying in pain on the bed before him was a perfect example.

"Perhaps you should explain little, when you are more able to talk," said Jenane, pushing lightly on the knight's shoulder to make him lie down.

"No," stated the man simply, pushing her hand away, "people need to know now. Does Camasho have defenses of any sort?"

"No, we are a fairly peaceful town, we've never had experience with attacks or any sort of malicious intent upon us," explained Talon, who had torn himself away from the soldier's fascinating belongings to speak with them again.

"You might want to have a night watch or something," Savo told them urgently, falling back on the pillow and staring upwards, sweat beaded across his forehead.

"But why?" questioned Jenane.

After a short pause, he continued. "Because last night, the castle was attacked. King Hyrule is dead."

There was a unanimous gasp among the crowd, excluding Basha. Link felt his left hand tingle beneath the bandages.

"Were there others that we might have to find?" asked Link.

The man hesitated, looking at Link for a moment. "…Yes. There was another Knight with me by the name of Rheylin. I don't know what happened to him. An older servant named Irma was with us too; unfortunately she was killed. A scout of the army was our guide, by the name of Aryon. Aryon might have gotten away. And there was also…"

"Who?" piped up a small voice behind Link. Link turned and saw Talon's little sister, Soyra, who was peering at Savo with wide eyes. Her curiosity was notorious for getting her into trouble.

"Soyra, why are you here?" scolded Jenane to her daughter.

"I've been here a little bit before Talon and Link came in," she said simply. "Mr. Savo, who else was with you."

Link noticed Talon rolling his eyes. The hyper eight year old could be annoying at times, but her curiosity was just as much as Link's.

The soldier grinned at the little girl, then as his eyes fell on the pouch in his hands, his expression took a serious turn once again. He groaned as he shifted position, putting a hand to his side and dropping the pouch. "Princess Zelda….aaargh…. was also with…. us." His eyes rolled back for a moment, then his lids closed, a small breath escaping his mouth. Basha busied herself over him, shooing everyone except Jenane to the corner out of the way.

Link's eyes focused on the small leather purse that Savo had dropped. He walked over to it, picking it up before Talon stepped on as he made his way back to the shield.

It was a normal purse, except for the fact that the button on the flap bared the same exact symbol that was on Link's left hand. Besides being a relic of the Goddesses, the TriForce was also a symbol used in unison of the royal family. He unbuttoned the flap, hesitating for only a moment before turning it over. He dug in the dark case until his hand brushed against an unfamiliar material. Link closed his fingers around it, bringing it out.

As he stared at the small blue object, a throb went through his hand, startling him. He dropped the egg-shaped artifact in his surprise; it made a hollow metallic clank as it hit the ground, rolling towards the door. Link dove for it, feeling the back of his left palm tingle in an almost pleasant way as he cupped it in his hands. He crouched, placing it back in the pouch. As he placed it back in the purse, his hand got tangled in something. He lifted another thing out of the bag—a charm that was green in the center with a silver clasp and chain.

He tilted his head, staring at its swirling depths. A horse-like figure could just be made out; but so could that of a cucco, and a monkey, a cat, and many other animals could be identified.

An explosive voice brought Link out of his study of the two objects. "LINK! YOU PUT THE LINENS IN THE BATHTUB AND NOT THE DAMN WASHBIN!"

Link jumped, springing from his seated position on the floor and scrambling out the door, hearing Basha's yells of "Come back here you miserable little cucco!" follow him out the door. He glanced back as he jogged away. Sure enough, Basha had banged though the door, following him.

_Damn she can run fast for an old woman!_ Link sprinted on, weaving between various trees and houses the Norammic Woods that surrounded Camasho in his view. HE scooted behind an abandoned shed, his heart racing. There were very few things that Link was afraid of, but an angry Basha was one of those things.

He waited for a few moments, and heard nothing. Tentatively, he stepped out of his hiding spot, and came face to face with the entrance of Norammic Woods. Oddly, the forest was not as inviting as it once was in his youth. Almost every day, Link, some of the village boys, and Talon—if he could pry him away from being lazy—would play in the woods. Now it seemed ominous and very dark. No creatures were scuttleing through the forest floor; not birds were twittering; nothing seemed alive within Norammic.

He took a step towards the woods, but then felt a sudden warmth on his chest. Surprised, he clawed at his collarbone, lifting up the chain with the strange charm on it. Its depths were swirling strangely.

A quick movement to his left caught Link's attention. His hand flew to his side, where he realized he had nothing except for a simple knife. Closing his hand around it, Link brought it forward in a threatening posture. Out of the brush, a huge black squirrel leapt out at his feet. Link fell out of his stance, looking quizzically at the little beast before him.

It was a very large furry looking—quite ferocious almost. The oddest thing about it was that it had one blue and one orange eye…a very humanoid looking eye. It was when the squirrel relaxed and leaned against the base of an oak root that Link's suspicion about this not being an ordinary squirrel was confirmed.

"If you want to poke me with the knife, by all means do it. I hate prolonging the inevitable," dryly stated the squirrel.

Link dropped his knife in surprise and the squirrel jumped forward, picking up the knife and brandishing it like a sword. Link stepped back, still trying to let his mind catch up with all that was going on. Finally, a single mindset took over that he had to take back his knife from the squirrel…thing.

"Hey, give that back," he demanded, bending down and reaching out to his knife.

The squirrel gave a chatter and slashed out, slicing at Link's hand. Link pulled back his hand it time to receive just a minor cut to his palm, and sliced the loose bandages off. Link gave a low growl and reached out again. This time however, the squirrel dropped the knife, grabbing Link's hand between his paws. If Link were a bystander, he would have looked at the situation as comical, but at that moment there seemed to be more going on than met the eye.

The squirrel wiped away the blood that came from the small cut on Link's hands, fingering the TriFore on the back of his hand. "It is beginning…" it—or rather she—murmured.

Link cleared his throat, feeling extremely awkward. The squirrel looked up, immediately releasing his hand.

"I am sorry," she apologized, looking down. "I was taken by surprise. My name is Duska."

Link stared, not sure what to say. "Ehrm…I'm Link?"

"I know," she said simply, giving a buck-toothed smile.

Link clasped his hands behind his back, feeling even more out of place than before.

"You don't know about me do you?" she questioned.

"Not really."

"I am of a land that is here and yet not here. IT is a place that many of you light-dwellers fear. The Twilight Realm. I am a cursed Twili, forced to stay in this world. I don't have the ability to fall into shadow, so I have to take on the appearance of another. Unfortunately I can't take a sentient form, so I morph between creatures." As if to prove this, Duska then immediately changed into a black doe, staring at Link with the same eyes.

"There is something afoul in all of the realms. Darkness—not Twilight—threatens to take over. Restless evil is stirring. And it all circles around the Sage's spirit you contain in that Twilian crystal."

Link squinted, confused. Duska rolled her eyes, nudging the amulet with her nose. "I think we need to go to the Norammic Woods. You'll find some answers there." She gave a harsh grin.

"What makes you say that?"

Duska changed into a raven, giving a caw before cuffing Link over the head with her wing. "You might want some sort of sword a various kind of weapon," she called out after him, flying ahead into the woods.

Still very much confused, Link stared after the disappearing form of the Twili. He shook his head, coming back to reality. Speaking of _Dusk_… darkness was gathering. He started to walk back to the town, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the woods. Could it not wait until morning? As if in answer, his left hand throbbed, declining his want. He gave a frustrated sigh, jogging back to his house.

Climbing up the ladder, Link burst into his home, searching frantically for a weapon of some sort. He picked up his bow and quiver, counting the arrows in it. Twenty. Still not enough for whatever awaited him in the Norammic Woods. Link pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and trying to think.

He did not have a sword, nor did anyone he knew. All that Link had was a little wooden one that Paelle would teach him various sword techniques on. Also, he did not know where any of Paelle's swords were kept; so borrowing one was out of the question. So where was he to get one?

His mind traveled back to Basha's house. Savo's sword! But how to get it? And it would technically be stealing…

Making up his mind in a hurry, Link descended the ladder that led out of his house and out the door. It was pretty much dusk now, so he should go unnoticed. He went across to the entrance of Basha's house, where the candles were now lit in her window. He crouched at the base, peeking into one.

Basha was hunched over a table, reading over a book of some sort with herbs brewing in a pot on the stove. Savo was still sleeping in the same position as before. Mustering up his courage, Link went to the front door and knocked.

Basha immediately opened the door, peeking out. "What do you want, Link?"

"I…err…need to speak with Savo."

Basha looked at him suspiciously. "He's been out since you have left," she said. "Why now though?"

"I need to ask him about something…"

There was a small moan from Savo's bed. Link tried to peer over her shoulder, but she sifted over.

"No," Basha said simply, starting to close the door.

Link pushed against the door. "Wait. I must see him."

Basha shook her head, finally stepping back and opening the door. Slightly surprised at her being in agreement with him, he lingered on the front doorstep before she dragged him in by his collar. He looked at Savo, whose eyes were cracking open. He walked over to the soldier, who met Link's gaze.

"You have the Ocarina and charm don't you?" asked Savo softly.

"I'm sorry," apologized Link quickly, "I'll give it back—"

"No no, it's okay. I trusted you the moment I saw that on the back of your hand. The Princess had the same thing on her right hand."

Link remained silent, not knowing what exactly to do or say. The man gave him a weak smile, his face drawn and pale as he tried to shift positions.

Finally Link started to speak. "I know this sounds…odd…but I wish to borrow your sword and shield. I need to journey in the woods and need some way to protect myself. There are dark things there…"

Savo gave him a severe look. Link felt his heart drop, knowing that most likely this man would not part with his weapons so easily. It was to be expected, for Link was a complete stranger and even though the man said he trusted him, it would be foolhardy to hand a sword to just anyone.

"There is no other true sword and shield around here," explained Link, trying to come up with a cause that might sway Savo over. "And I have a feeling that I will need more than a bow and knife if I decide to go in there."

"What makes you think that I will so much as give my soldier's weapons to you?" questioned the soldier.

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked," said Link hurridly, backing away, "I won't bother you anymore." He turned around, somewhat crestfallen and wondering what to do next, when Savo called out to him.

"You say you don't know of any other swords or shields?" asked the knight.

"Paelle has a few, but he teaches mainly with wooden ones to those who wish to learn, and so I expect many of his metal ones are old and rusted."

The knight remained silent for a few moments. "There are things which I can't reveal yet, but you will most likely find out in time. Take them, please. I don't want this town and its people to fall like Castle Town. Evil is on its way. Please, whatever you must do, take care of them and use them wisely."

Startled by the man's sudden generosity, he came forward, picking up the sword and shield. He picked up the leather hilt, looking at the Hylian designs on it and the shield. He slung the shield and sword over his back, buckling the straps at his lower torso.

"Good luck with whatever you are doing," said Savo as Link left, shutting the door. Basha did not say a word, only huffed.

Link raced to the forest. Now it was pitch-black, and he could barely see. He halted at the edge of the Norammic Woods, staring at the top of the long-leaf pines and feeling a sense of foreboding.

To his right, a familiar black doe came forward. "That was quick," commented Duska.

"I will guide you to where the Sage's spirit remains captured," she said, morphing into a raven. "It's not like I haven't spent the last twenty years winding my way through it."

Link lingered behind, and then slowly stepped forward into the gloom of the woods, feeling more confused than before, not even knowing why he did this. All he knew was that he had to.

A/N: Sorry for the quick-ness of this chapter. I am still trying to tie stuff together to get to the parts that I know where to go. I had to introduce a few characters to get this show movin'. As always, please review; tell me tips, as I'm always opened to any advice.


End file.
